


Face The Truth

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Padme Lives, Suitless Darth Vader, Things are bad before they get better, badass Padmé, vader is a lost soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: The life Anakin Skywalker had wanted was gone. Everything was gone, replaced now with the hatred in his heart for every single person who had turned her against him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Face The Truth

Space was always a calming place to Anakin Skywalker. To Darth Vader, there would never be another single place he considered as _calm_ , especially his mind. The screams from Anakin Skywalker’s vision will haunt Darth Vader until the day he died.

_You killed her, you insignificant fool. You did. It was your fault. She’s gone._

The droid next to him met an unfortunate end as in Vader’s anger it began to crumple, being torn apart by the rage and by the force. He shoved Anakin Skywalker to the deepest and darkest parts of his mind. That man was _gone_ as much as Padmé Amidala was gone. The life Anakin Skywalker had wanted was evaporated in the smoke and fire on that horrible planet. Everything was gone, replaced now with the hatred in his heart for every single person who had turned her against him.

He hated himself more than anything. The Emperor was a close second. But now, he was a shell of man with absolutely nothing left to live for. If you could even call this new life living. The fight on Mustafar with the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi could have gone worse. The lava had, at times, felt like it would burn through his skin and leave him scarred. But after he had lost his lightsaber to Kenobi, he made his exit. Kenobi had wanted to kill him. Vader had wanted to live at the time. Now, Vader really wished he had let Kenobi kill him. But then again, Vader knew he deserved to suffer. It was his fault that Anakin Skywalker’s wife and child were dead. Today was the first anniversary of Empire Day. Which made Vader hate himself even more. The Emperor would be contacting him soon with some mission to hunt down the remaining Jedi. But right now, as Vader took off his stupid helmet, all he could do was stare into space, his yellow eyes dull and lack of emotion except hatred.

-

Today was the first anniversary of Empire Day. Padmé Amidala was sat on the balustrade of the lake house, staring out at the water below. Her long hair had been cut shorter, barely reaching her shoulders. She glanced down at the ground and forced a smile on her lips as she watched her twins play with pots and pans. They would be one in two days, so she let them do whatever they wanted.

Luke looked so much like _him_. Sometimes it hurt to hold him or to look at him. But that didn’t mean Padmé didn’t love him any less. Sometimes it felt like her heart would burst with the love she felt for her twins.

Leia got up on wobbly legs and made her way over to Padmé, waving a little pot around. Padmé smiles softly as she bent down, scooping her into her arms. Leia giggles and drops the pot, snuggling into her mother’s lap. Leia rarely did this; Luke was the cuddlier one. So Padmé soaked it in, gently laying her head down atop of Leia’s head. She couldn’t believe how much had changed in the past year. She was in the place she wanted to be with her children, except the one person she wished was here was not. Obi-Wan hadn’t told her much of the fight on Mustafar. But he had told her enough.

_Padmé lay, exhausted, on the bed. She knew that they were on the asteroid known as Polis Massa, Obi-Wan stood next to her. “You did great, Padmé. They’re both healthy.”_

_“Where’s Anakin?” She asked, turning her head to look upon him with her brown eyes. All she wanted was him._

_“He’s not here Padmé. He’s...”_

_“No.” She shook her head. She refused to believe he was gone._

_“He was killed by the Sith known as Darth Vader.” He added. “I’m sorry Padmé. The Sith thought he was a Jedi and killed him before I could stop him.”_

_Padmé held up her hand to stop him from talking as her eyes closed. “Give me my babies.” She said quietly. “I never want them out of my sight. Do you understand me? I don’t know what you and Yoda are planning but I don’t care. Bring me my children.” Her voice was hoarse and weak. She felt close to death, but knew she had to live. Her children needed her. Obi-Wan only inclines his head, bringing over the two newborns and laying them in her arms. “Threepio and Artoo as well. They are my droids and they will stay with me.” She didn’t look at Obi-Wan. She couldn’t believe that he had let Darth Vader kill Anakin. She sucked in a breath. Even thinking his name hurt. His vision had almost come true, well it partly did. He hadn’t been here for the birth of his children. He didn’t even know she had twins. ‘My love, we were both right.’ She thought, as she gazed down upon the two most important beings in the galaxy._

_Leia had finally stopped her crying when she was placed upon Padmé’s chest. She blinked a few times, her eyes moving wildly about as she took everything in. Padmé was certain her eyes were brown. A smile crossed her face for the first time as Leia closed her eyes, a soft cooing noise leaving her mouth. Luke didn’t cry. Padmé knew he was healthy or else she’d be worried. He was calm, his eyes, when he opened them, were the brightest blue she had ever seen._

_Padmé lifted her head as she saw Obi-Wan return with her two droids. Artoo whistled a greeting as Threepio darted his way to Padmé’s side._

_“Mistress Padmé is does bring me relief to see you are alright!” The droid exclaimed. “You appeared very unwell on Mustafar and it is good to see you well again. Are these Master Ani’s children?”_

_“Yes Threepio, they are. But you must not tell anyone. Do you understand?” Padmé said cautiously to the droid. “Of course, Miss Padmé.”_

“Miss Padmé! Miss Padmé!” Padmé lifted her head and was drawn out of the memory by the droid himself, Threepio was walking quickly over to her holding her commlink in his metal hand. She reached up to take it from him. Leia beat her to it, giggling as it floated into her tiny hands.

“Leia love,” Padmé said softly and warmly to her daughter, “Can you hold it still for mommy?”

Leia only gurgled a reply, her little face alight with a smile. Oh, she was Anakin’s child, alright.

“Threepio, can you and Artoo watch the kids for a moment?” Padmé stood, placing Leia back on the ground next to Luke. She protested for a second, before a pan caught her attention and she reached for it, banging it against the ground.

“Of course, Miss Padmé.” Threepio said, and Padmé walked inside the home. She sat down upon the sofa and pressed a button on the comm. “Hello Obi-Wan.” Padmé said, her voice cool and calm.

“Greetings, Padmé.” His form has appeared on the holocall.

“I thought I said don’t contact me unless it’s an emergency.” She sat straighter.

“It is an emergency, Padmé. I’ve been hearing reports of the empire coming to Naboo. It’s a wonder they haven’t been there already, given that Palpatine is from there.”

“The lake country is an isolated place, Obi-Wan. They’ll leave us alone up here.” She watched as the hologram version of Obi-Wan stared her down.

“With two force sensitive children? Do you think they won’t be able to detect them?”

“They won’t.” She answered sternly. “Luke and Leia will be safe here. It’s already been a year and they haven’t been detected yet.”

“That was before the empire was going to Naboo, Senator.”

“I’m not a senator anymore, Obi-Wan.” It felt like a slap in the face to her. She had long since given up her title as senator and had retreated to the lake country.

“It was your choice to make everyone believe you were dead, Padmé.”

“I did it to protect my children, Obi-Wan. I gave up my place in the world for them, and I would do it again.” She shook her head, glancing outside as Artoo wheeled his way around the twins, she could hear their bubbling laughter. “Is there anything else you want, Obi-Wan?” She returned her gaze to the hologram.

“Let the Jedi help-”

“No. Goodbye.” She ended the holocall before she could listen to any more of his words. The Jedi, as in him and Yoda. Everyone else was either dead or in hiding. She didn’t even know if Ahsoka had made it out alive. Leaning down to rest her arms on her knees, Padmé closed her eyes tightly, pressing the palms of her hands against her closed eyes. Today was the first of many Empire Days to come. Suddenly, she was afraid.

_Anakin, how can I go on without you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again... with another star wars fic... this self isolation thing is really sparking my creative side.  
> I cannot wait to hear what you all think, and always, be kind!:)  
> I don't have any betas to read my writing before I post it so if there's any mistakes of any kind, sorry in advance!


End file.
